I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to toothbrushes and, in particular, to a disposable toothbrush molded from a plastic material wherein a convenient toothpaste supply is stored in an appropriate portion of the toothbrush and is usable in such a fashion as to permit the same to be carried by a person during the day for use at any convenient time.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It should be appreciated that heretofore the dispenser type of toothbrushes, which have been proposed, have been relatively cumbersome combinations of parts to provide for the movement of toothpaste from a dispenser to the bristle area of the toothbrush. In such instances various proposed types of dispensers are designed to carry large amounts of paste such that the toothbrush may be used while providing for the convenience of carrying the toothpaste. Such prior art devices have certain disadvantages which include clogging of the passageway between the stored toothpaste and the bristles which may result in the paste becoming stale and hard to use over a given period of time. Examples of the prior art apparatuses and devices which have attempted to overcome the aforementioned difficulties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,947,721; 2,550,190; 3,075,681; 3,148,684; 3,353,898; 3,432,345; and 3,536,410.